Android
|Lit. = Artificial Human|Romaji = Jinzōningen}}Androids are one of the seven races available to the player once they start the game. Overview Character Creation The player can fully customize this race upon beginning the game, allowing access to alteration of the player's height, width, hairstyle, and skin tone. Physiology Androids seemingly bear no difference to Humans. However, they are implied to be entirely mechanical, and can absorb energy. Their ki bubbles are abnormally larger than other races. Traits Due to gaining 1 stat point for every skill field (excluding Health Max and Ki Max), and being able to gain boosts from Korin and Guru, Androids naturally possess the strongest base form out of all the other playable races. One thing slowing them down, however, is their incredibly terrible Ki Max. Although Direct Current (which is unlocked at a later level) can cover that, this means that they cannot endure in long fights. Androids have another special ability that allows them to automatically regenerate Ki Max, as long as they remain stationary, which may call for tactics and strategic fighting styles. NPC Boosts Transformations Abilities |-|Energy Absorption= |-|Energy Regeneration= Interracial Battle Evaluations |-|PvP= In PvP Bugs *Health Max and Ki Max will not be restored while absorbing in Ranked Matches, Multiplayer Battle Arena, or in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *SnakeWorl revealed that an Android player's Ki Max regenerating while said player is moving was actually an anomaly, and that it was never meant to be in the game. As of the 2019 January 25 update, that anomaly is now patched. *Prior to an unknown date, Androids were able to overload their Health Max and Ki Max from Energy Absorption. Trivia * Androids are the only race to gain +1 to all stats every level, resulting in them having the strongest base stats of any race. ~1.7x for other races. * An unprestiged level 500 Android's base stats would be a combined maximum of 4,493 points. Added on top of Direct Current, which is an added 10 in all areas, makes it 4,543. * Despite Direct Current multiplying the user's Ki Max, the increased value doesn't actually show in the Player Stats. * When the player holds "X" while in Direct Current, they will no longer receive an aura like other races receive when holding "X". Instead, they just keep their sparks. * Fusing an Android and a non-Android will disable Ki charging and Energy Absorption unless that Android is in full control over the fusion. * Androids benefit highly from prestiging and red Senzus, due to their base form stats. * Androids were called "Artificial Humans" in the original (Japanese) dub of Dragon Ball Z. It would be in the English dub publication where they would be titled "Androids". * The transformation Direct Current is a reference to a real-life term of the same name (DC for short)."Direct current" on Wikipedia: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Direct_current It describes an electric current flowing in a single direction and contrasts with alternating current (AC)."Alternating current" on Wikipedia: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alternating_current This is, in fact, reminiscent to how Direct Current in the game focuses on Ki Max. * If an Android player step-vanishes while in Direct Current, a white spark (resembling that of White Namekian's) will appear on the user as the user reappears, and then dissipate. * Differences between Androids from the anime/manga and the game include: ** It is implied by Android 19 and Dr. Gero that Androids can absorb life energy, and also power up from absorption. Both of these techniques don't exist in-game. ** It is implied in the anime and manga that Androids cannot emit auras since their ki is inorganic (Cell is an exception, for he is a Bio-Android and made of purely organic energy). However, in the game, Androids do emit auras from Babidi's Magic, Ultra Instinct and/or God of Destruction Mode. ** It is implied in the anime and manga that Androids cannot have their ki sensed. However, in the game, Androids can be ki-sensed. *** That being said, it is implied in some media that Androids can't have a power level. ** Androids can fly without the use of ki in the anime and manga."Hikou" on Dragon Ball Wiki: https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Hikou However, in the game, flying reduces their ki regardless. ** It is implied that most (if not all) Androids are equipped with detonation devices, usually embedded in their chests."Android Bomb" on Dragon Ball Wiki: https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Android_Bomb That feature is omitted in the game. ** It is implied that it is physically impossible for Androids to have souls since they are entirely artificial.This may be subjective to the Android's model, whether a robot completely made from scratch, or a cybernetically-enhanced organism, considering that Androids 17 and 18 (both of whom are cyborgs) made their appearances in the Other World. However, Androids in-game can still access Other World regardless. Category:Races